


Forecloser

by MTFox



Category: Is there even a fandom for this?
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Fluff, Gun Violence, High School, REALL EVENTS, Singing, Talent, The last to the present, actuall reall life people, clubs, light sex, mentioning of death, my boyfriend and me are in this hehe, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTFox/pseuds/MTFox
Summary: ~trigger warning~When the love of his life is killed in an accident the feeling of loss and mental illnesses control his living and life. As he lives he sees there's something wrong so he goes to the last place where he met her And relives those moments.





	Forecloser

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic that I’m posting because why not, please no negative comments and shit lmao.

Reegan stared at the audience and almost felt her heart sink, he wasn't there to see her. Wasn't there to watch her succeed.  
As she stood infront of the microphone she breathed in deeply and smiles softly at the judges. They all had their attention towards her. One smiled and the other two grinned. The far right judge smirked and pulled himself to the mic and spoke. His slick as honey southern accent drawled.  
"Who are you and where are you from?" He asks. She smiles and pulls her mic up to her mouth. "I'm Reegan Konecny and I'm from Billings, Montana" she softly says, her voice was sweet and calming to most. Some people thought her voice was annoying.  
Another judge on the far left pulled closer to his mic and spoke with the same accent as the other, "what have you planned for us?" He asks. She pulls closer to the mic again and speaks. "I'll be singing, 'All I Ask' by Adele." She looks at both of them and they look at her in awe.  
  "And is there a particular reason as to why you're singing it?" The middle judge spoke in a English accent. "Well-" she pauses and feels tears form in her eyes. "My husband couldn't make it tonight unfortunately because he undergoing some mental disorder and this was a song he loved and I picked it just for him" she smiles and wipes the tears from her eyes.  
All the judges nod and one tells her to go on. She turns around to a piano and starts to play. It's a familiar toon, her eyes close and she sings.  
"I will leave my heart at the door, I won't say a word" she starts off slowly, begging to build up the courage to play the rest. "They'll he said before you know, so why don't we just play pretend, like we're not scared of what's coming next or scared of having nothing left" she softly sang. "Look, don't get me wrong, I know there is no tomorrow. All I ask is" she takes a long pause and breathes in deeply.  
  She practically yells when she sings the next verse. It's bouncing off the walls like a movie theater or a cave. She feels tears pooling in her eyes. "Is if. This is my last night with you, hold me just like I'm more than just a friend, give me a memory I can use, take me by the hand while we do what lovers do. It matters how this ends. 'Cause what if I never love again" she keeps playing till the song ends.  
The crowds are yelling and screaming. She smiles softly gets yo and walks to the mic one more time. They all say yes to her continuing on and let her go.  
She walks off stage breathing heavily. She looks up and sees him standing there looking around. She smiles and giggles softly and runs towards him. He jgrins and unfolds his arms and had them out readying him self for the hug he's about to get.  
All of a sudden she falls and here's a shrill screaming coming from the right side of the room. A man stood upright and stared her down. He held a gun, it had been pointed at her. Her boyfriend looked at her, the man pulled the trigger, it hit her straight in the forehead. The man ran and killed many more people. He ran to her side and held her. "B-babe?" She softly says. "H-hey it's okay I'm here. I'll call the police right now okay? It's alright" he coos.  
She closes her eyes softly and her breathing stops. "Reegan?!" He screams. Nothing. There is no response, all he hears is the sound of gun shots filling every room. Still nothing.  
   He cries and screams but nothing is working. Nothing in his god damn mind is working. He feels his heart ache with pain. His lip quivers ever so slightly and he bawls some more.  
He hears a new sound, one he's not familiar with. The sound of silence.  
  He pulls her closer to his chest and kisses the top of her head and smiles softly with tears still pooling in his eyes. "I remember the first day we met," he chuckles and kisses her head again breathing in dried blood and the settling smell of her shampoo. It was starting to get dark in the room. He kissed her lips one last time and held her till hell came, he cooed and smoothed out her hair. "I love you Reagan, more than anything, more than words can say. I love you enough to have married you" he softly spoke. His eyes softly started to close.

**Author's Note:**

> Song referenced  
> All I Ask-Adel


End file.
